Yarn intermediate storage devices in textile machines are used particularly for compensating differences between the speed of yarn being drawn-off from the working body and the speed of yarn being wound on a bobbin. For example, they are used for compensating differences between the speed of yarn being drawn-off from a body for creating yarn, such as from a spinning rotor or a spinning nozzle, and the speed of yarn being wound on a bobbin.
Intermediate storage devices of yarn which are currently used vary in construction and are therefore based on different principles of operation.
Known are the so-called drum inter-storage devices that derive benefit from the fact that at one end of their working surface, yarn is continuously wound on their working surface, whereas at the other end of their working surface, yarn is continuously unwound from this working surface, and, consequently, yarn is continuously rewound over the working surface of the drum inter-storages. However, if, for example, yarn with a defect is wound on the drum inter-storage, the faulty yarn has to be removed. Nowadays, this is carried out by unwinding the defective yarn portion to the yarn waste by means of a suction nozzle being close to the slowly revolving drum inter-storage, whereby the faulty yarn is gradually unwound from the drum and the unwound faulty yarn is gradually sucked into the yarn waste, as is shown in FIG. 1.
The disadvantage of the background art is the fact that the process of unwinding the defective yarn portion is relatively lengthy (time demanding), wherein during this process, the other working bodies of the operating unit have to interrupt their operation. For example, it is necessary to interrupt the production of yarn, etc. Another drawback is the fact that removal of yarn from the inter-storage by unwinding has limited success, which causes problems during subsequent operations at the operating unit, such as resuming the spinning after a yarn rupture or after eliminating a defect, etc.
The goal of the invention is to eliminate or at least reduce the disadvantages of the background art, especially speed up removal of yarn from an inter-storage of yarn comprising a drum as a working surface, as well as improve the reliability of this process.